


Awkward Moments

by afteriwake



Series: Can You Keep A Secret? [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Lies, Love Confessions, POV Wayne Rigsby, Past Events, Post Episode: s01e13 Paint It Red, Settling Things, Taking It Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 08:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Hereallyhadn't wanted to have this particular conversation.





	Awkward Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic where Wayne tries to get out of an awkward situation without making things worse...and not really succeeding.

He was surprised to see her waiting for him by his car a few nights after the trip he, Patrick and Cho had taken to Los Angeles. He was also surprised to see she was wearing a skirt again. Grace in a skirt was something that clouded up his concentration skills to the extreme. It was almost as though he physically could not keep his eyes off her legs.

"Need something?" he asked as smoothly as he could manage.

She looked down at the ground for a moment, took a deep breath, and then looked at him. "Do you really think you're in love with me?" she asked quietly.

He froze up, the only movement being his eyes continuously blinking in shock. He couldn't even get his mouth to work properly and it was left hanging open. Finally, after one of the most awkward moments of his life, he got his mouth to start working properly again. "What?"

"You know, never mind, I shouldn't have said anything," she said quickly, beginning to move past him. Instinct took over and he grabbed her arm, causing her to stop only a few inches away from him.

"Where did that question come from?" he asked, letting go of her arm once she looked at him again.

"Do you remember what happened after you went to the doctor for the burn on your arm?" she asked.

He had to think hard about the period of time she was asking about. Most of it was fuzzy, but he did remember saying _something_ that caused a reaction in her. "Not really," he said after a few moments.

"You said you loved me," she said. "And then a few days ago Lisbon said you didn't have a hot date because you're in love with me."

"Oh." He could feel himself turning red.

"So...are you?" she asked quietly.

In his head, he was weighing things out. He could tell her the truth and then things would be awkward. He could lie to her and things would still be awkward. Either way, no matter what he said, things were going to get awkward.

"Maybe not love," he finally said.

She nodded slowly. "Okay."

He looked at her. "Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay." She looked at him and smiled slightly. "I just wanted to know."

"So...we're cool?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're cool," she replied. Her smile etched up a little more, and he didn't quite understand what it meant, or what was going through her head, but he got the feeling things weren't going to get as awkward as they could have been. He just hoped she wouldn't hold it against him. That would be humiliating.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," he replied.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," she said as she walked away to her own car.

He watched her walk away and groaned slightly. He had not really wanted this conversation to ever happen, but now that he had, he got the feeling she'd be pissed if she ever found out he _had_ lied. He most likely was in love with her, he knew, but he'd never ever admit it. Not now, especially. And definitely not to her.

But if she was happy with the answer he gave her, he could live with that.


End file.
